XMen in Disney's Mulan
by the-writing-vampire
Summary: When all the X-Men, members of the Brotherhood, and the Acolytes end up having to be in a fan produced version of Disney's Mulan, what craziness will insue? Pairings: Romy, with slight bits of others on the side. First Fic. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: I do not own X-Men Evolution or the animated Mulan movies in any way, shape or form. X-Men Evolution, as well as any other versions of the X-Men, are owned by MARVEL, and the Mulan movies are owned by Walt Disney. In other words, I own absolutely NOTHING!!!!**_

Outside of an abandoned warehouse, the X-Men, Brotherhood, and Acolytes stood at three different doors, each on different sides of the warehouse. With an explosion blasting open their door, courteous of Gambit, the Acolytes entered and the other two teams rushed in.

"It's the goodie-goodies!" Avalanche exclaimed.

Looking around, Kurt makes an obvious observation of who was there. "Vat are ze Brozerhood and ze Acolytes doing here?"

"Father…" Wanda spits as she send a death glare at Magneto.

"X-Men! Prepare for battle!" Scott yells.

_Ah have ta deal with both Pietro and the Swamp Rat. Great. _Rogue thought bitterly. _One of them's bad enough, but both? Gawd help me._

From behind one of the crates, a girl with short strawberry blond hair and teal eyes appears. "You think the lot of you would be use to being called to make a parity of movies and plays by now. But no, apparently you aren't!" the girl half snarled. Everyone looks at her in confusion.

"Who's the Sheila?" Pyro asks the question that was on everyone's mind.

"And why does she have a Minnesota accent?" Logan snarls.

"To answer Pyro's question, the-writing-vampire, at your service," the girl responded, making a slight courtesy. "As for yours Wolverine, this girl's Minnesota born and bred. Also, everyone here is here because of me, and a lovely play off of Disney's Mulan." Everyone but Kitty groans.

"Now, as for the cast," the-writing-vampire begins excitedly, "Not everyone has a part in the first parity, and I'm debating on some things in the sequel."

"Sequel? You're already planning a sequel?" Evan asks.

"Yes, yes I am." the-writing-vampire says with a smirk. "Now, for the part of Mulan, we have Rogue because I say so. Shang is Remy, as I think that Romy is just so cute and refuse to see Gambit with anyone but Rogue."

"WHAT?!?!" Pietro exclaimed, speeding to right in front of the-writing-vampire. "What-do-you-mean-by-that?!?!"

"Don't make a scene Mister. I have the power to write you into oblivion here," the-writing-vampire snapped with a death glare. "I'm debating whether to give you a part in the sequel," turning away, she continued. "Now, where was I?"

Looking at her cast list, the-writing-vampire moves on. "Oh yes, the guys. Chim Pou will be played by Piotr, Pyro is Ling, and Yao shall be Kurt, with the image inducer working."

"Vy does it matter if my inducer is vorking?" Kurt asked.

"Because you also get to play Little Brother," the-writing-vampire states flatly with a smile. "I thought the fact that you are actually Rogue's brother adds something to an obvious choice.

"Now then, moving on. Cricky is Toad. Although I don't like Bobby very much, I have casted him as Mushu," glancing over at Bobby, she adds: "Try not to mess it up, Snow-for-brains. The pyrotechnics will be worked with a lighter and some help from my favorite Aussie." Pyro begins to laugh manically. "I'm glad you're happy about that Pyro. Also, both Toad and Bobby have to be shrunk."

"What about, like, me?" Kitty asked, her eyes sparkling. "What's, like, my part?"

"I'm sorry, Kitty, there not a part of you in this one." Seeing Kitty's down hearted expression, the-writing-vampire quickly adds: "You do get a good part in the Sequel though. Can I not have any more interruptions 'til this is finished?" no one responded, so she just went on.

"Mulan's father is Logan, for the small fact that he is basically her fatherly figure. Mulan's mother will be Mystique." as if knowing someone was about to open their mouth to make a comment the-writing-vampire exclaimed: "I don't think any of you want to be sent through a wall, so I don't recommend back sassing the director!" Clamming down slightly, she adds: "The Grandmother will be played by Agatha, as I can't think of a character that looks like a grandma. The main ancestor will be played by Mastermind, with Irene, Blob, Storm, Forge and his holograms as the others.

"In interest of the sequel, Magneto will be playing the Emperor—"

"WHAT?!" Wanda screamed, hands glowing blue. "What does my father being the Emperor have to do with the sequel?"

"For the one of the reasons why I cast Pyro as Ling," the-writing-vampire adds with a smug smirk. "The part you will be getting in the sequel.

"Now then, for the sake of making fun of and torture, Scott is cast as Magneto's most trusted advisor, and Jean is cast as the Match Maker for the same reason."

"Will we never get a good part that doesn't involve being made fun of?" they asked at the same time.

"'Fraid not. Now if the interruptions are done, I have one last part to name before all of you find out who are extras," she states coolly.

"The part of Shen Yuu will be played by none other than our last remaining Acolyte, Sabertooth. The rest of you are extras.

"And for those of you wondering who the director is, that would be me. Any questions?"

"Why the hell are Mystique and I paired up?" Logan snarled.

"I'm sorry to say, but it's just because of the small fact that she's Rogue's mother and you're basically the person Rogue views as a father. Generally, I would pair her up with Magneto, but it works out this way here.

"Any other questions?" when no one made a move to ask, the-writing-vampire made a move to leave the abandoned warehouse. "I'll see you lot bright eyed and bushy tailed tomorrow morning."

With a flash, their director was gone.

"This is goin' to be another one of those crazy stories that goes on forever, ain't it?" Rogue asked Wanda and everyone's favorite Aussie and Cajun.

"Oui, moi Cherie. That is 'tis."


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed story alerted, or favorite on the first chapter. It was most appreciated and you all get baked goods of your choice. **_

_**A special thank you to Anna Marie Darkholm, who sent me PMs with feedback and Demanding more story. This chapter is dedicated to you. Hope it's long enough to satisfy your reading desire and I'm sorry for the delay.**_

_**Disclaimer: I begin again by saying that I do not own X-Men Evolution, which is owned by MARVEL. Nor do I own the movie Mulan or its sequel, owned by Walt Disney. If I owned either: I would know why Gambit is in the last image for the X-Men Evolution series with all the past, present, and known future members of the X-Men; Wanda and Toad would have never kissed; and I wouldn't have a hard time figuring out who should be cast as whom. As none of those statements are true/known, it is proven that I do not own anything.**_

_**Now, on with the show!**_

"Why are we putting up with this parody anyway?" Wanda asked as she walked into the abandoned warehouse with Rogue. "It's not like we have to listen to her, right."

"Ah—" Rogue started when Pyro and Gambit interrupted.

"Oy'm not so sure of that, Sheila," Pyro stated, draping an arm around Wanda's shoulders with his stupid grin plastered on his face. Wanda wasn't too happy about this and hexed Pyro into a wall with a glare.

"Not a good idea to mess with the femme. The petite could have quite a few tricks up her sleeves, non?" Gambit added with his usual cocky smirk. "Remy think it be a good idea to see what the petite's capable of before any defiance, don't y', chere?"

"Damn it, Gambit!" Rogue almost screamed, jabbing her index finger into Gambit's chest. "How many times do Ah have ta tell ya that Ah'm not ya chere, nor anyone else's? And ya'll would know what Ah thought if ya and Sparky the Zippo collector hadn't interrupted meh!" groaning, Rogue spun around to find that the-writing-vampire had appear out of nowhere.

"We're not going to have any trouble on the first day of filming, are we?" the strawberry blond asks, glancing around that the cast. With her next comment, her eyes traveled from where Pyro was claiming out of a pail of rubble to where Wanda stood smirking. "As much fun as it would be to send someone through the nearest wall, I'd rather not destroy the set before filming even begins."

"It's his fault for putting his arm around my shoulders," Wanda replied coolly, still smirking with a little bit of mischief.

"There's no use trying to hide your true feelings from me," the-writing-vampire pointedly said. "I'm not as good with it as Gambit, but I do have a little skill with empathy." Pausing, she added with a wicked smirk: "Hence, the casting."

"Gambit's impressed."

Pyro just begins to laugh as he always does, like an insane idiot.

"What do you mean, 'Hence the casting'?" Rogue and Wanda asked with death glares and snarls.

"If ya don't know," the-writing-vampire stated flatly, her smirk growing wilder until it became an evil grin, "then you are _clearly_ in denial."

"We'reh _not _in denial!" Rogue explodes as Wanda's hands begin to glow sapphire again.

"No, Sheila!" Pyro yelled, seeing Wanda's glowing hands and knowing someone was about to go through a nearby wall. "Don't send the Sheila through the wall!"

"Why the hell shouldn't I, Zippo boy?!" Wanda growled back, hands still glowing.

"Because I want to make a deal," the-writing-vampire remarked. "You can't through Acolytes or X-Men that I like, as well as myself, through a wall until the end of the story. The Members of The Brotherhood are all ay-okay, as often as you want. Also," the Minnesotan paused there for dramatic effect: "you can send Pyro through a wall once in each day of filming."

"WHAT?!" Pyro gasped in horror.

"Not now, Pyro. I want to hear this out," Wanda said not taking her eyes from the-writing-vampire, slowly becoming interested in the deal. "What do I get at the end of the story?"

"Your choice of cast and crew, myself included, to send through as many walls as you want," the reddish blond added with a smile, knowing this was going in her favor. "Demolish the building if you so choose. No one is off limits in the end, but only if you succeed."

"Anyone when all this is over?" Wanda asked.

"Magneto included."

With that, Wanda hexes Toad into the nearest wall. Smiling an evil smile, she responded with an: "I'm in."

"Nice choice in a first target," the-writing-vampire chuckled. "I must say that I approve of torturing Toad.

"Now then, on to my least favorite scene in the movie," their director sighed. "The scene where Sabbertooth invades China. No Rogue, Gambit, Pyro, Piotr or Kurt. How sad." Taking out a tissue, the-writing-vampire dabbed tears from her eyes. "Anyway, I need Sabbertooth, X-23, Pietro, Lance, Evan, and Sunspot."

"Why-do-you-need-Porcupine-and-these-losers?" Pietro speed talked with a sneer.

"They're _not _losers, Pietro," the-writing-vampire remarked with a powerful death glare. "Now shut the hell up before I decide to help Wanda pick and send the next person into a wall!"

"I'm starting to like this director," Wanda said with a content smirk. "Making a deal with me, threatening my brother, allowing me to hex Pyro into a wall…"

"See you're enjoyin' yourself, Sheila," Pyro chuckled slightly dis-heartedly.

"Oh, don't worry Johnny Boy, there's a hidden meaning behind Wanda throwing you through walls.

"Ah, I just remembered!" the-writing-vampire exclaimed with a smile. "I'll need Magneto, Scott and Jean-Luc LeBeau as well."

"Why 's moi pere 'ere?" Gambit asked in slight anger.

"Don't worreh, Swamp Rat," Rogue remarked. "He ends up dehin' in the middle of tha storeh."

"Now then, places everyone!

"Lights. Camera. ACTION!"

Pietro was walking the Great Wall of Chi—Bayville, the Great Wall of Bayville doing his job as a boarder patrol guard. _BOARDER-PATROL?! _Pietro's thoughts scream. Nothing was going on, which is almost to be expected during a graveyard shift, but that didn't stop him from being board out of his wits.

"You-got-that-right!" Pietro muttered angrily, sending the-writing-vampire a glare.

Death glaring back, the-writing-vampire snarled: "Do you _want_ to be sent through the thickest wall in the building, Pietro?" pausing, she adds: "If not, I suggest you follow the script." As if knowing that every cast member was wondering how the hell she planned on sending the leader of the Brotherhood into a wall, their director walks up to Sabbertooth and begins assaulting the enormous Cat-Man with various hand techniques (mainly punches of some form with a few swift elbow jabs). Finishing with a swift, plan and boring old side kick to the chest, Sabbertooth goes flying into the nearest wall. Needless to say, _everyone_ is in shock.

"What the hell was that about?!" Sabbertooth yelled from the rubble.

"Had to make the point somehow," the-writing-vampire explained to Sabbertooth. "Yer one of the hardest here to send flying into a wall, due to yer size and seemingly natural ability to land on your feet. Add into that the fact that you have a quick healing factor, and you were the natural choice for proving my point – don't piss me off."

"Alrite," Rogue said in horror. "How the hell did ya do that?"

"Why is it that yer all surprised by that?" the-writing-vampire asked, walking back to her director's chair. "It's not like this is the first time any of you have seen the Cat-Man thrown into a wall. Logan does it."

"Not like that he don't," Evan muttered loudly. This caused the-writing-vampire to pinch the bridge of her nose, legs crossed in her chair.

"Can we just skip the commentary and Evan being stupid enough to use a double negative, disproving the point he was tryin' to make, and just get back to the scene. The only part I like about it is coming up," the-writing-vampire snarled venomously.

Mystique, in the form of a hawk, flew past Pietro as he walked. Confused, he pauses and stares after the hawk. Suddenly, a gravelling hook landed on the edge of the Great Wall that was behind him. Turning around, Pietro speeds to the edge of that wall and looks over it, only to find a forest of gravelling hooks fly into the air before him. Ascending from the ground stories below is the dreaded Sabbertooth.

"Boo…" Sabbertooth says mockingly.

Pietro, thinking fast, runs to the latter that will take him to one of the towers. Grabbing a torch, Pietro lights the basin that is at the center of the tower. Upon seeing the message basin come a light, fire comes to other basins at other towers as far as the eye can see, courtesy of Pyro.

"It's beautiful," Pyro muttered off stage, eyes only on his "baby". "Look at those flames dance."

"Ain't that the truth," the-writing-vampire stated, her teal eyes glazed over dreamily. Everyone looks at her in shock thinking _So that's why she like Pyro so much…! She's a pyromaniac too! _Noticing how everything has seemed to stop, after snapping out of her lovely fire-induced trance, flatly states: "It's that's surprising to the lot of you that I'm mystified by fire? Honestly, I've been part of bottle rocket and roman candle wars before."

"Aren't those illegal in the state of Minnesota?" Beast asked.

Smirking evilly, the-writing-vampire responds with: "Only if ya get caught.

"Now, back to the story!"

With Sabbertooth in a crouched position behind him, Pietro turns with his cocky, "I'm better than you" smirk plastered to his face. "Now-all-of-Bayville-knows-yer-here."

Sabbertooth grabs the flag that represents Magneto's empire, smiles, and burns it. This causes Pyro to laugh manically, thought he's a little sad that he wasn't the one to light the flag, Wanda and Rogue to smirk out of the enjoyment of teen rebellion, and the-writing-vampire to just stare at the dancing flames in delight.

"Good," Sabbertooth almost laughed. "Magneto challenged me by building his wall."

Evan came into view just in time for Sabbertooth to give his massage to Magneto, which was basically that he was invading Bayville. Evan and Pietro are the massagers. As the two run off to give the message that they are being invaded by Sabbertooth and his army, the overgrown Cat-Man turns to X-23. Scratching his chin, Sabbertooth asks: "How many men does it take to give a message?"

Drawing the bow in her hand, armed with a arrow filled with a small, electrical current, X-23 takes aim and says with a smirk, "One." Releasing the bow string, the arrow went flying at Pietro and Evan. As Pietro has super speed for a mutation, it is clear that Evan was the one shot down.

"AAAAAHH!" Evan screamed in pain as an electric current was sent through this body. He collapsed on the floor by the time the scene switched to Magneto's Palace, Ororo at Evan's side.

"Mon Lord!" Jean-Luc exclaimed as he stormed into the throne room, his face urgent. "T' Huns have invaded Bayville."

Scott both looked surprised. "Nonsense," Scott stated as if it was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard, which with Scott was very possible. "No one can get past the Great Wall."

"Sabbertooth is leading dem." Jean-Luc stated flatly, sending a glare at Scott. "Y' Majesty, mon best man and moi are preparin' to protect y' and t' palace as we speak."

"No!" Magneto yelled as he got up from his throne. "Use your men to protect my people."

"Bet ya'll neveh thought ya'd hear Magneto say that," Rogue said in a circle with Wanda, Remy and Pyro. The group chuckled at the comment, all knowing more about Magneto than any of them would like to. Magneto grimaced at the untouchable X-Man, his daughter who hated his very existence, and his two Acolytes have a moment together.

Turning to Scott, Magneto adds: "Send out a proclamation that one man from every family must fight for their country in this time of need." Scott nodded, taking his notes.

"Sire, mon men and moi are more dan enough," Jean-Luc said, trying to convince Magneto that this was not needed.

"I will not risk the safety of my people, General LeBeau," Magneto stated, trying to make his tone of indifference seem like one of a strong-will. "A single grain of rice can tip the scales in our favor."

"Aaannnd CUT!" the-writing-vampire exclaimed. "Filming will start a little late tomorrow because I have a small, medical test that I can't miss, but I'll be here for filming as soon as possible."

"How long are ve going to have to vait?" Kurt asked.

Looking down and fidgeting, the-writing-vampire replies: "A half an hour to an hour."

"Why do you need to get this test anyway, Sheila?" Pyro asked with puppy dog eyes, Remy standing next to him doing the same thing.

"You two are worse than all the guys I've ever liked or dated," the-writing-vampire muttered, with more fidgeting and switching the looking at the ground with a slight blush. "And why must you know that piece of information?"

"We're just curious, petite," Remy added. The puppy dog faces gained Kurt.

"Damn it! This is worse than the power my current crush has over me, and he knows about it and how I hate it!" the-writing-vampire growled at her three favorite male cast members. Taking a deep breath and counting to ten, in an attempt to calm herself down. Her attempt was successful. "You three, Wanda, and Rogue are my favorites, so you guys can get this out of me. I might be going into surgery, and this test is needed to determine if it is needed."

"What tahpe of test is it?" Sam asked, clearly curious. The-writing-vampire instantly turned a tomato red.

"DON'T EVEN ASK THAT!" the-writing-vampire snarled in a embarrassed rage. "I'll see ya'll tomorrow!"

With that, their director disappeared in thin air, not even a puff of smoke.

"We're giving her hell tomorrow, aren't we?" Tabitha asked Bobby. The two of them standing in a group of new recruits.

"Oh yeah!" Bobby said with a trickster's grin.

_**Ok everyone, I have officially updated. The first chapter had 89 visitors and only 2 reviews. A very special thanks to those two people. The rest of you really should review. So press that lovely little button below and tell me what you think. All reviews are appearciated.**_

_**10-13-09**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: I'm back! The number of visitors and reviews has increased, and I don't think I could be happier. Special thanks to those of you that reviewed and added my story to one of your lists (Alerts and Favorites). It is greatly appreciated by this Minnesotan. (Realizes after writing that that is sounds a lot like everyone's favorite Cajun. Begins laughing nervously.) Anyway, on to something of more importance.**_

_**This chapter gets a special dedication to martshi3, who had the dedication insist on an update! I hope you, and all of my other readers, enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution, Mulan, its sequel (Mulan 2), or anything else that appears in this chapter. I'm not even sure if I own myself… Ask the United States of America Government on that matter.**_

The X-Men, Acolytes and Brotherhood had turned up at the time they normally would for filming, their leaders completely forgetting that their director had medical testing that morning and forcing everyone to be at the filming sight. Not that some of the cast minded. Certain members of the youths had spent the hours away from work enjoying the chance to get closer to certain members of opposite teams and gender (much to the annoyance of the two Goth females, who were both being annoyed by one member of the Brotherhood and one of the Acolytes each). Needless to say, it was imamate before someone was sent crashing into a wall for too much flirting. The adults, on the other hand, just spent the hours arguing, glaring at each other, and trying (and quickly failing) to avoid and all out war. (Gambit, Pietro, Pyro and Toad flirting with Rogue and Wanda, each with over protective and powerful (not to mention disapproving of anyone liking their only daughter) parental figure, didn't help the matter at all.)

"Will ya leave meh alone, ya stupid Swamp Rat! Ya too, Pietro!" Rogue yelled at the two suitors. "Ah'd knock ya out if it didn't mean havin' ya two in mah head!"

"But-were-already-in-your-head," Pietro cocked his head to the side with his stupid smirk.

"Though Gambit hate to admit it," Remy stated nonchalantly with a smirk as he draped an arm over Rogue's shoulders as if it were nothing: "he has ta agree wit' t' speed demon. Remy 's in y' mind already."

This caused even more anger from the adults, particularly Mystique and Logan.

"HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER, CAJUN!" Mystique and Logan snarled. The formilar sound of a _shink _as Logan's claws came out was heard. Pietro had ran behind Wanda at lightening fast speed by the time the sound ended. The metal in the building, minus that which was Logan, shifted as well, courtesy of Magneto. Sabertooth didn't seem too happy either.

"Mon Deiu," Gambit smirked. He turned to Rogue and continued. "Looks like Remy's got h'mself into danger, again, chere."

"Yer not the only one, mate!" Pyro exclaimed upon noticing that both Kurt and Pietro were looking at their sister's suitors with malice in their eyes.

"What do we do, yo?" Toad asked eyes wide with horror.

"Oy say we run," Pyro said, stepping away from Wanda with his hands up in surrender. He looks Wanda in the eye for is next statement. "Oy love ya luv, really Oy do. Oy'm just not ready to die yet."

"As long as you're away from me, Zippo Boy, I really don't give a damn," Wanda snarls as she turns away. "That goes double for toads."

So, Pyro and Toad ran away, being chased by Pietro and Magneto, though Sabertooth joins in when they get near him. It was only a few laps around the set. At the same time, Remy chose to stand and fight for love, so he faced all of the remaining adults that were outraged by one of the girls being bugged by a boy (ie Logan, Mystique, and Sabertooth) while Kurt teleported after Pietro for punishment and Magneto managed to send random pieces of metal his way.

In the mist of all this fighting for no real reason, Wanda and Rogue turned to each other and said flatly: "Why must our family members be such idiots?"

The doors burst open, revealing the-writing-vampire. She was wearing sweat-pants and a baggy tee shirt. Her strawberry blond hair was drenched; as if she had recently walked out of a shower and was too lazy to blow dry her hair. Noticing the chaos, the-writing-vampire glared and walked up to Rogue and Wanda.

"The boys take things a little too far while I was gone?" the Goths just nodded at the-writing-vampire's question. "Should have known. What else could get them to act like my dad, brothers, uncles, grandfather, close cousins, sister, best friends and the occasional ex-boyfriend when someone is taking things a little too far with me.

"LISTEN UP!" the-writing-vampire yelled, her voice bouncing off the walls despite the chaos on the set. Everyone stopped died in their tracks and stared at their normally calm, but easily angered, director. Something had clearly angered her today. "QUITE FOOLIN' AROUND AND LET'S GET SOME FILMIN' DONE! Oh, and if any of you boys come within a foot of me, and that's if I actually like ya [i.e.: Kurt, Remy, Pyro and Piotr], yer going through a wall. If I don't like ya, it's three feet. NO TOUCHY TODAY!"

Turning to the Professor, the Minnesotan said: "I'd appreciate it if you told _no one_ what you found out in that little mental probing. There's a reason, as I'm sure ya know Professor, why I don't want anyone, particularly of the opposite gender, ta know about it."

Everyone turned to the Professor for answers, to find that he looked like he was going to be sick. "I can see why you do not want anyone to find out about the details of your medical testing today, Miss Director."

"What happened, petite?" Remy asked, moving to drape and arm over the-writing-vampire's shoulder. Pyro, who was no longer being chased around the set by an irritated father and brother, was close enough to do the same on the other side. This only caused a glare and a low snarl that rivaled Sabertooth and Logan's to protrude from the young woman's mouth.

"What's the matter, Sheila?" Pyro asked with a sad, puppy dog face that would, on a normal day, make the Minnesotan melt at least a little. "Why are ya so mad?"

"Didn't I just say that no one was allowed to touch me today?" she snapped at the charmer and pyromaniac.

"Y' did, petite," Gambit smirked, yet managed to have a puppy dog face when he continued. "Johnny and moi just want to know why y' so upset? Y' not y' self t'day, petite." Everyone on the set, minus the-writing-vampire of course, nodded in agreement. There had never been a time on set where the Minnesotan would snap at one of her favorite cast members, until today.

"Vhat kind of test did you have done?" Kurt asked teleporting in front of her, smoke that smelled like sulfur and brimstone filled her lungs.

"Da, you have us vorried," this came from Piotr.

"Like hell I'm telling any of ya!" the-writing-vampire yelled. This only caused all four of the characters that she liked to make puppy dog faces and begging noises. "Why must you use this against me? WHY?!"

This only increased the whining from the four males.

"Damn it!" she shrieked in anger and frustration. "I don't want the lot of you thinking I'm something I'm not! Hell, there's no way I could be, as I've never made it to first with anyone!" the director realize what had come out of her mouth, and just who had heard it, as second too late. Gambit and Pyro, along with the not so innocent guys (basically everyone other than Kurt, Piotr and Jamie) and every girl in the building, were finally putting the pieces together. Gambit and Pyro had wicked grins on their faces. "Shit," she muttered under her breath, her face turning red.

"Now, what would that have to do with yer testing, Sheila?" Pyro asked, his grin growing. Her face grew redder still.

"Oui, why would a femme's furthest point of a relationship have t' do wit' dat?" Remy asked. She was now a tomato, along with those few innocent boys [Kurt and Piotr] who were able to understand what the Cajun charmer meant.

"Hades will freeze over before I tell you that information, or any other male for that matter," the young Minnesotan spat. "Can we _please_ stop teasing me, and get to the filming already?"

Gambit and Pyro looked at each other, exchanging looks, before answering.

"Non." Came the answer from Gambit as Pyro laughed like an insane idiot.

_Someone, _please_ put me out of my misery! _the-writing-vampire thought, looking around the set desperately. To her good fortune, Wanda had chosen that moment to send someone into the wall. She hexed Pyro directly into the nearest wall, along with Blob into Remy, taking Remy into the wall. Rogue came up beside her, one hand gloveless.

"Ah'm sorry," she stated in a voice filled with sympathy as she placed her bare hand to the-writing-vampire's forehead. Images of the medical test that was done that morning filled Rogue's head. The examination table, the large amount of skin showing, it sent shivers down her spine. Though the worst was the feeling of the probe, cold gel, and the violated feeling it left. It made Rogue want to vomit and, almost, never have the ability to touch someone. She curled up in a ball and rocked back and forth until the images and feelings were behind her mental barriers.

"Ah don't think she would want tah have a day of filmin' taday," Rogue stated as she got up. Looking at her fellow Goth in a way that she hoped would get the point across, Rogue continued. "Ya wanna help meh get her away from everyone, Wanda?"

Catching what her friend meant, Wanda responded with: "Sure, no problem. We can take her to my room. The boys aren't stupid enough to bug me there, and I don't have to share my room with someone who is touchy feely."

The two left, dragging the-writing-vampire along with them. Everyone on the cast was confused on what to do know, as they had no filming and they weren't sure if they wanted to know what would happen if the three girls got back to find the set demolished. The male cast members were especially confused, wondering what could have been so bad that it would cause that kind of reaction in Rogue.

"What kind of ultrasound would do that, mate?" Pyro asked. Almost everyone had figured that much information out when the Minnesotan had let a little bit of relationship info slip.

"No idea, mon ami. No idea."

_**AN: And there we have it. I know that this chapter has no filming, which makes me sad, and lots of "let's annoy the ticked off director and her two favorite females" but that was part of the plan for this chapter. Originally, I was going to have a little bit of filming, with me getting annoyed because everyone was just being themselves. I don't know why it ended up this way, but it did. The only thing that stayed they way I had planned it was Rogue knocking the director out. **_

_**Anyway, I should update again by Wednesday evening, as I will be going to my sister's for a few days and will not be able to update until the weekend. Add into it that you guys got no filming in this chapter and how short it was, and I feel I owe it to you all.**_

_**Please let me know what you think of the story thus far, as it will really make my day. I don't even care if you think it horrible, as long as you leave some suggestions on how to make it better. Just let me know what you think.**_

_**Also, if you haven't noticed, my accents suck. This story is actually the first time I've written using them. (I'm not going to learn to use them if I don't practice, not am I?) Any advice that you could give me to help me out with that would be most appreciated.**_

_**11-2-09**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Well, I'm back. I would like to once again give thanks to my reviewers. You make writing these chapters worthwhile. And I have a few things that I should clear up from previous chapters. **_

_**First off, Kurt was not chasing Pyro and Toad in the last chapter. Well, maybe a little. (Mystique and Magneto's kids have an unusual relationship. I might make a fan fiction to explain that later on.) Kurt, Rogue and Wanda all see each other as siblings. Pietro falls into this too, but he can't see Rogue as one. (Please note that Rogue has no romantic feelings toward Pietro, he's just another brother to her.)**_

_**Second off, if you recall my reference to bottle rocket and Roman candle wars back in the first day of filming, the comment Beast made was one made in good reason. It is in fact very dangerous to light any form of explosives and do something stupid like having a war with them. Particularly when there is a highly combustible substance in the area (gasoline of example (in a car or two)). Needless to say, and steal a line from the Mythbusters, do not try this at home. You will blow something up that you don't mean to. Just ask my dad's truck. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not X-Men: Evolution (owned by Marvel), not Mulan or its sequel, Mulan 2 (owned by Disney), and not any of the songs that appear in this chapter. If I did, this would not be a fan fiction, now would it. As for the matter of whether or not the United States Government owns me, that is still yet to be know… We'll find out sooner or later.**_

The cast and crew (minus Rogue and Wanda who were not able to be found when their respective teams left) walked into the abandoned warehouse that they had been using as a filming set at the same time. Strangely, this time it was all through the same door. Members of teams chatting with one another, basically all about the topic of where Rogue and Wanda were.

"'Ey Gambit," Pyro stated, a little seriously for the pyromaniac: "Any chance that ya know where our sheilas are?"

"Non, Johnny Boy," Remy responded, not very shocked by the fact that his friend was acting strangely serious. "If Gambit knew where ma cherie and y' femme were, he'd be spendin' time w' ma chere and y' be spendin' it w' y' femme. Parhaps we should check w' deir teams." Of course, Remy was secretly suspecting Pietro of kidnapping Rogue.

"Don't even, like, bother, Gambit," Kitty said as she walked, not even turning her head at the Ragin' Cajun. "Like, I don't even, like, know if, like, Rogue came home yesterday. And, like, I'm, like, her roommate, so, like, I would, like, know."

"When was t' last time y' saw ma cherie, petite?" Gambit asked, an expression of worry and suspicion on his face.

"Same time as you and everyone else, bub," Logan interrupted with a snarl when Kitty opened her mouth to answer. "When Stripes and Wanda left the set yesterday with the director."

"Wanda never came out of her room last night," Lance added. "Both Toad and Pietro, though mostly Toad, tried to get her to come out, but it never worked. Toad even tried knocking the door down, but it was lock," this bit of information did not lead to a very happy Magneto, Kurt, Pietro or Pyro, although Pyro was glaring daggers at Toad and had little puffs of fire coming from his flamethrower.

"We never got an answer when someone went up to get her to come out either," Blob added. "It was like she wasn't even home."

Toad and Pietro glared at Pyro. "IbetSparkiekidnappedWanda-justsohecouldspendtimewithher!" Pietro said in extreme speed talk. "Iwouldn'tbesurprisedifGambitkidnappedRogue! He'sdoneitbefore-what'sstopinghimfromdoingitagain?"

"Dough I can barely understand a word y' sayin'," Remy took out his cards and charged one and sent a glare at Pietro as he spoke: "Gambit knows Gambit didn't kidnap ma cherie and John didn't kidnap his femme. Gambit knows dat for a fact. In fact, Gambit t'inks y' kidnapped Gambit's chere."

"Them's fighting words, yo!" Toad yelled, leaping at Pyro to hit him. Pyro was of course faster and began to barbeque the slimy little pest before it could lay a finger on him. Pyro just laughed as he was roasting Toad alive, saying something about how slimy toads couldn't understand Wanda and her complexities. Pietro and Remy docked it out as well. Remy had managed to charge Pietro's clothes, causing him to explode. Not to the point of being blown to pieces, mind you, but enough to knock the Speed Demon out for today's filming.

Sabertooth turned to Logan and said: "Ya think we should tell them the girls are here, Runt?"

Logan didn't need to answer. Wanda, Rogue and the-writing-vampire all walked out from behind the crates, laughing their heads off at the situation. All of them were wearing Goth clothing, apparently Wanda and Rogue had let their director barrow some of their cloths.

"Did I not tell you two that this would be amusing?" the-writing-vampire asked once she began to stop squeaking at every intake of breath.

"Oh yeah it was!" Rogue chuckled. "Did they realleh have ta think weh were kidnapped, though?"

Before someone could say something more, Gambit and Pyro both sprinted at top speed over to their respective, and let's not forget technically off-limits, love interests, yell their names, and latch onto the Goths in a bone crushing embrace. Needless to say, they were both ecstatic to see the women they love back safe and sound, much to the annoyance of the two women and their "family members". Though Remy and John were both sure that they caught a slight amount of blush in both Rogue and Wanda's checks.

"As much as I hate to end such a touching JONDA and ROMY moment," the-writing-vampire said after going "aww" and smiling sweetly: "We really need to get to filming. I do have a deadline for this you know."

Everyone got into their places.

"ACTION!"

Rogue was writing notes on her are as she was eating her breakfast of rice. Today was her big day. Her families honor rested on her shoulders. It was the day that she went to see the Match Maker. She couldn't mess up today; it would destroy her father if she did.

"Done!" Rogue exclaimed as the rooster crowed. "Ay yah!" she jumped from her seat and ran out of her room to do her chores, blowing on her arm to help the ink dry. She was late.

"Little Brother!" she called, still blowing on her arm. "Little Brother! Little Bro—" Rogue noticed Kurt, who was on his hands and knees without his image inducer, and smiled.

"Vhy do I have to be on my hands and knees for zis?" Kurt asked, interrupting the scene.

"Because for this part of it you're playing a dog," the-writing-vampire said in slight irritation. "Let's try to avoid interruptions, shall we?"

"There ya are, Little Brother," Rogue smiled as she petted Kurt's head affectionately.

"Why can't that be Remy?" Gambit asked the-writing-vampire, making a pouting face and tilting his head to the side as to not irritate her. "Why can't ma cherie pet moi on t' head affectionately and smile? Remy feels left out, petite."

"Remy," the-writing-vampire said with the same amount of annoyance as when Kurt interrupted: "What did I just say about interrupting the filming?"

"Gambit heard dat, but dat don't mean Gambit has a point here," Remy replied, still pouting.

Sighing, the-writing-vampire turned to the Cajun and explained. "Look, Remy. I have it set this way so that in filming this one and the sequel, you and Rogue have lots of moments together. It's really minor stuff in the first on, but there are a few more interesting things in the second. Heck, there will even be a little bit of more interesting moments between John and Wanda in the sequel too." This caused Pyro to cheer. He had never taken his arms off of Wanda, much to the dismay of Wanda who was trying to break his hold.

"Let. Go. Of. Me. Now! Zippo Boy!" Wanda snarled at John. All the pyromaniac did was shake his head tighten his grip. Wanda sent Toad and the still out cold Pietro into a wall to dispel her anger a little, and then went back to fighting Pyro's hold on her body.

"Ya wanta help meh with mah chores, boy?" Rogue asked Kurt, who nodded and barked happily in response. Taking a bag of chicken feed and tying it to Kurt's collar, along with a stick with a Burger Bomb hanging from it, Rogue stepped back and let Kurt feed the chickens as he chased after the Burger Bomb.

In the Hau family temple, Logan was praying to the ancestors for good luck today. Rogue needed it. Kurt came running in, leaving a trail of chicken feed behind him to be eaten by the chickens that were going mad in pursuit. Standing up and turning, he runs straight into Rogue who was carrying a pot of tea and a cup that was full. She drops the tea pot and the cup. Logan had managed to catch the tea pot by the handle with his cane, while the cup of tea fell to the ground.

"It's a good thing Ah brought a spare," Rogue said with a smile at her father, taking a second cup out of her sleeve. "Now remember, Pahpah, the doctor said—"

"Rogue—" Logan interrupted. Rogue did not notice this, however.

"Two cups in the mornin'—" Rogue poured the tea into the cup and handed it to Logan as she spoke.

"Rogue—" he tried again.

"And two at nahght." Rogue said, finally pushing down on the stick that the Burger Bomb was hanging from and saving Kurt from his torture by hunger.

Logan sighed. _This is hopeless. _"Rogue. What are ya still doin' here? You should be in town, getting ready for—"

"Don't worreh, Pahpah," Rogue said, interrupting Logan, with a smile. "Ah promise Ah'll uphold the famileh honor." Rogue turned and made her way to the gate. "Wish meh luck, PahPah!" with that, Rogue hoped onto her horse and left.

"Wait," Professor X said, interrupting the scene. "When did we get a horse here?"

"Can't we finish a scene without someone interrupting it?" the-writing-vampire asked angrily. "Is it too much to ask that that happens once?"

"Afraid so," Magneto said nonchalantly. Magneto was glaring at Pyro, who still had a vice grip hold on his daughter. "With this group, it is impossible."

The-writing-vampire groaned. "Charles, if you must know about the horse thing, there are horses in the movie. I can't do the movie without horses and I don't want to have two people dressed as horses because it looks weird. So I asked one of my best friends, who owns quite a few horses, if I could borrow them for filming.

"No more interruptions! I don't have much time before my deadline is up, and I don't think you want a bunch of rioting fans demanding a film because it has a late release."

"She'll be fine, right?" Logan asked Kurt, who looked at him with an expression of confusion on his face, a mouth full of burger and head cocked to the side. Logan grimaced and turned back into the temple. "I'm going to go pray some more."

The scene switches to the town, where Mystique has been waiting for Rogue to get there all morning. "Where is she?" she asked, looking out the door.

"Is Rogue here yet, Raven?" Emma Frost asked, sticking her head out from behind a curtain. Mystique shook her head in response. "She better hurry. The Match Maker is not a patient woman you know."

"Why is Emma here?" Beast asked. "She does not appear once in this canon?"

"There aren't a lot of female characters in the story," the-writing-vampire replied coolly, glaring slightly at the big, blue, furry man. "Besides, I'm pretty sure a lot of people here, but most of all Rogue, would be upset if a guy from this canon was playing this part. So, I went with Emma Frost for this part.

"Back to filming! NOW!"

"Maybe I should have prayed to the ancestors for luck," Mystique stated, looking up at the sky.

Agatha came up to Mystique, holding a shrunken Toad in a little cage. As she walked up, Agatha commented on Mystique's comment. "How lucky can they be? Their dead. Besides, I got all the luck we need right here!" Agatha exclaimed, holding up the cage with Toad in it. Whispering to Toad, Agatha added: "This is your chance to prove yourself." Putting her other hand over her eye, Agatha stepped into the busy street.

"Grandma! NO!" Mystique exclaimed, watching the elderly woman walk into the street.

All the modes of transportation came to as sudden halt to avoid colliding with the elderly woman as she crossed the street, causing collisions of a different kind and mass chaos in her wake. Needless to say, when Agatha reached the other side of the road, Toad was petrified. "This crickets a lucky one!" Agatha exclaimed in excitement, waving at Mystique across the street as Toad collapsed in his little cage. Pyro, Wanda and the-writing-vampire all had mixed reactions of grinning evilly and laughing like a maniac.

Suddenly, Rouge came up on her horse. Jumping off, she exclaimed "Ah'm here!" Rogue's hair was messy and had bits of straw in it. Her mother and grandmother gave Rogue disapproving looks. "What?" the teen, an expression of confusion on her face as her Mystique grabbed her arm and pulling Rogue into the shop, shaking her head has the blue woman went. Rogue only got the chance to speak up in a wining voice: "But MahMah Ah had ta—"

"I don't want to hear it, missy!" Mystique snapped. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Upon seeing Rogue, Emma lifted the piece of straw from her hair and sang: "This is what you give me to work with? Well, honey, I've seen worse." She takes Rogue behind a paper screen, striping the Goth of her clothing. Remy was staring at the screen, clearly wishing that he were the one behind it with Rogue. Even if it was just to see an extremely liberal amount of the Southern Belle's porcelain skin. "We're going to turn this sow's ear," the White Witch threw Rogue into a tub of soapy water and pulling the paper screen back at this point before continuing: "into a silk purse!"

"WAIT!" Rogue yelled, shrinking down into the water (which was a little cold) and curling up in a ball to prevent someone seeing a large amount of her skin. To be more specific, to prevent a curtain Cajun. Needless to say, Remy wasn't too happy with the fact that Rogue was doing this. "Weh have ta sing?"

"Well, Rogue," the Minnesotan replied flatly. "It _is _a Disney movie. In case you have not noticed, Mr. Walt Disney seems to have a thing for making his movies involve the characters singing. It just wouldn't be a good parody of a Disney movie without the songs, now would it?" the young strawberry blond gave a mischievous smirk.

"There's another reason, isn't there." Wanda said, walking up behind the-writing-vampire's chair and putting her hand on her kind friend's shoulder. "You, Rogue and I all has a sleepover last night. I know there's another reason for this."

The Minnesotan's smirk only grew. "Ok, Wanda. Ya caught me. "

"Whah am Ah not surprahsed…?" Rogue asked from her spot in the tube of soapy water. "Let meh guess. It has something ta do with a certain Cajun and making fun of someone." The-writing-vampire just nodded.

"I knew it!" this came from Rogue, Wanda, a certain Cajun and Aussie.

"Yes, yes you did," the-writing-vampire said shaking her head. "Now, can we get on with this?" Everyone just shrugged. "Take it away Rogue!"

"It's freezing!" Rogue said to Mystique, hugging her body as her teeth chattered.

"It would have been warm if you had been her on time," Mystique said with little interest, her chin held in her hand. Rogue shot her mother an "_of course ya don't care" _look.

Emma dumped something onto Rogue's hair and started to scrub it, singing: "We'll have you washed and dried. Primed and polished 'til glow with pride." Shaking suds from her hands, Frost continued. "Trust my recipe for instant bride." A bucket of water was dumped over Rogue head, washing all of the suds away. You'll bring honor to us all!"

Mystique grabbed Rogue arm that has her notes on it, a sponge in her other hand. "Rogue. What's this?"

Rogue pulls her arm out of her mother's hand. "Notes," Rogue replied shyly. "In case I forget something."

Agatha came up, handed Mystique Toad's cage, and said: "Here. We're gonna need more luck than I thought."

Jubilee joins Emma, as they do Rogue's hair. "Wait and see, when we're through—" Emma sang as the two pull at Rogue's hair.

"—Boys will gladly go to war for you," Jubilee continues, tying a ribbon around the bun that was Rogue's hair to hold it in place.

"With good fortune—" Emma sung, holding a comb.

"—And a _great _hair-do." Jubilee this time, now holding a mirror.

"You'll bring honor to us all!" the two sang together in harmony along with Mystique.

Mystique and Rogue are walking to the next shop that they have to go to in order for Rogue to get ready to see the Match Maker. "A girl can bring a family great honor in one way." They pass by the Professor and Hank playing a game of chess, and Rogue stops, interested by the game. "By striking a good match," looking at the board, Rogue makes one move that causes Hank to win. Mystique finally realizes where Rogue is and drags her away from the chess match. "And this could be the day!"

Kitty and Amanda are the next shops attendants. To Rouge's discomfort, this shop is one that sells clothing.

"Men want girls with good taste," Amanda sang.

"Calm," Kitty sang, pulling a measuring tape tight around Rogue's collard neck.

"Obedient," Mystique added, taking Rogue's overly sleeved arm.

"Who work fast paced!" Amanda said as Kitty wheeling fast around Rogue, a sash in her hand.

"With good breeding—" Mystique sang, the other end of the same sash in her hands.

"—And a tiny waste." Kitty added as she and Mystique pulled tight on the ends of the sash, bringing it to hug Rogue's abdomen.

"You'll bring honor to us all!" the three of them sang, standing in front of Rogue, who had to be on a pedestal, to see their work.

Rogue and her family are once again walking to another shop. "We all must serve our Emperor, who guards us from the Huns," two boys were playing, coming up on a young girl playing with her baby doll. "A man by bearing arms." The boys took her doll, and running away. Rogue, who saw this and just so happened to be having the boys coming towards her, took the doll from them and gave it back to the little girl, who hugged the baby doll tightly. "A girl by bearing sons!"

This time, the shop is a make up shop run by Wanda.

"WHAT?!" Wanda yelled, outraged. "I DON'T SING!"

"Don't worry, sheila," Pyro chuckled. "Oy'm sure ya will sound fine."

"LIKE YOU WOULD KNOW, ZIPPO BOY!"

"Oy'll give ya a surprise if ya sing the song," Pyro said with a smirk, his hands on his hips. Remy and the-writing-vampire were snickering, while Piotr just shook his head in disbelief. Though, Wanda was to anger to notice either reactions. "Oy know yer gonna like this surprise, luv."

"AND WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT A SURPRISE FROM A PYROMANIAC?" Wanda shrieked, hands balled into fists and pressed firmly against her hips. Her eyes had a fire of anger in them that Pyro just couldn't resist. That was why he liked Wanda, her fiery eyes.

"It 'll dive yer da insane," the Aussie replied, smirking. Wanda's eyes grew wide. She would have a chance to give her father a small taste of what he had put her through when she was put in the asylum. The Scarlet Witch threw her hands up in the air, turning her back from the Australian pyromaniac and let out a groan.

"When were through," Wanda sang, painting Rogue's lips, then moving on the lips: "you can't fail. Like a lotus blossom, soft and pale." Holding up a mirror, she continued, as Rogue makes it so that her streak fell around her face. "You'll bring honor to us all."

Mystique took the comb out and placed it in Rogue's hair as she sung: "You'll bring honor to us all!

"There," Mystique said, no longer singing. "You're ready."

"Not yet," Agatha said as she came into the room, giving the respective item to Rogue as she went. "An apple for serenity. A pendent of balance," switching to singing, Agatha continued. "Beads of jade, for beauty. You must proudly show it! Now add a cricket, just for luck," Agatha slapped Rogue on the butt: "and even you can't blow it."

Walking out, on her way to the Match Maker's place of work, Rogue sings a pray. "Ancestors, hear my plea. Help me not to make a foul of me, and to not uproot my family tree. Keep my father standing tall!" Mystique ran up to give Rogue her parasol, and Rogue takes off running.

"Scarier than the undertaker, we are meeting our Match Maker!"

"Destiny, guard our girls," The villagers sing as Rogue fell into line with the other girls (Boom Boom, Amara, Taryn, and Rahne), trying to adjust her parasol to resemble how the others were holding theirs. "As our future as it fast unfurls. Please look kindly on these cultured pearls, each a perfect porcelain doll!"

Each of the girls took a turn singing.

"Please bring honor to us—"

"Please bring honor to us—"

"Please bring honor to us—"

"Please bring honor to us—"

Then everyone sung on the last line of "Please bring honor to us all!" as the girls spread out, Rogue in the center, opened their parasols and put the colorful sun blockers in front of them in a squat.

All of a sudden, the doors to the Match Maker's burst open, revealing Jean in a fat suit with a hideous mole on her chin. Checking her list, Jean spoke in a very annoying voice: "Hau Rogue."

"Present!" Rogue said, jumping to her feet and shooting her hand not holding her parasol up into the air.

"Speaking without permission," Jean said, in the same voice, making notes on her list. Jean turned around and walked back into the building.

"Oops," Rogue said, hitting her head with the heal of her palm in embarrassment, following Jean.

"Who spit in her bean curd?" Agatha whispered to Mystique as the doors closed behind Rogue.

"Ok," the-writing-vampire yawned, stretching her arms over her head: "I think that is good for today. It is a little unsatisfying, but at the same time, this has been the longest day of filming yet." Getting out of her chair, the-writing-vampire continued to stretch. "I can't wait for tomorrow's filming; it's the one that starts to get things moving. Sadly, we still won't have my favorite characters, except Mulan. Hence, it's not my favorite scene.

"I'll see you lot tomorrow. Bright eyed, and bushy tailed," she disappeared into thin air before anyone could ask what they are going to be filming the next day.

"Hey, Johnny," Remy said, draping an arm over Rogue's shoulder. _How'd this stupid Cajun sneak up on meh?_ Rogue thought glaring at the Ragin' Cajun and pushing his arm off of her. "What t' surprise y' givin' y' femme?"

Pyro, who was standing next to Wanda since her part in the scene had ended, wrapped his arms around Wanda's waist from behind. As always, Wanda protested and tried to get him to let go, only to have the Aussie's grip strengthen. _You think I would learn…_ Wanda thought in frustration as Pyro rested his head on her shoulder. Only loosened his grip long enough to spin the Scarlet Witch around in his arm. Removing on arm from the only female member of the Brotherhoods waist, moving and strengthening the arm that remained at Wanda's waist to compensate of the missing part of the hold, the insane Aussie placed a hand under her chin. Wanda stared at John with confusion written in her eyes and across her face. _What the hell is he planning?_ Without warning, or at least, that's how Wanda saw it, Pyro planted his lips firmly against Wanda's crimson ones. Everyone was either in shock, pissed the hell off, or, if your name was Remy LeBeau, laughing their butt off at that fact that Pyro had had the gall to kiss the Scarlet Witch in front of the people in her overprotective family.

Remy, noticing that this would be one of the very few time in the near future he would get away with it, does something extremely similar to Rogue, stopping just short of her lips because of her mutation and the fact that Rogue put her hands on his chest to push Gambit off of her.

"What do ya think yer doin', Swamp Rat?" Rogue exploded, eyes wide in a mix of emotions. Mostly fear and concern that the Cajun had a death wish, but Gambit could see a small amount of desire in her eyes as well. The Untouchable wasn't as untouchable as she though, for someone had managed to not only touch, but it seems also _steal_ her heart. Remy gave a crooked smirk as he confirmed something.

"Showing ma chere dat I'm not afraid of her," Remy whispered so that only Rogue could hear.

_Did Gambit just use first person? _She thought staring into his fire and coal eyes. Remy's smirk grew as he looked into Rogue's emerald eyes that were still hidden under a ton of makeup. It had to be Wanda to do her makeup; it just had to be Wanda. The two of them got lost in each other's eyes. That is, until the was a series of crashes as everyone that Wanda was allowed to throw into a wall without breaking her deal with the-writing-vampire was hexed into something.

Pyro, who was the first one she had hexed into something, must still be buried under a pile of rubble somewhere. The Aussie was nowhere to be found.

_**AN: Sorry it took so long. Didn't get any inspiration until Wednesday morning. So, I hope that a long chapter helps make up for it. **_

_**I'm glad that this chapter had a bit more Jonda and Romy. There was none of either in the last one. **_

_**Leave me a review on what you think please. I always look forward to them.**_

_**11-7-09**_


End file.
